The Golden Feather
by Pheonix2125
Summary: Michael makes major changes to the corps to model them after the army he used to control in heaven. It's an act of desperation to starve off the depression he had been falling into since his brother left him. However, he cannot seem to make it without his other half. Alex takes notice and tries his best to take care of the angel with the help of the corps.


The new policies Michael implemented were a huge success. The soldiers had been weary at first but they soon adjusted after the first couple of days. Better food usually did the trick and a little more time off for them to relax. He was pleased to see his fears about changing the workings of the corps were nothing more than a passing thought. The angel corps now ran much like he had run the armies of angels in heaven he had commanded. Some of his men had opted to transfer after hearing of the changes he had planned but those that did were few. The remainder of the troops became closer than ever and more effective. He had taken a more active part in their training as well. At first the men had been timid, if not afraid, as he walked through the halls they now called home.

They were even worse during combat training which made them difficult to teach at first. Yet, as months went by the dark mystery of being the archangel that filled them with awe began to dissipate being replaced with familiarity. His presence in the mesh hall as they ate was no longer a nagging shadow but part of their everyday life. Some of the men had even begun to spend the period chatting amiably with him about various things they did or things they believed would make the place better. He always listened and smiled softly at them while being sure to make comments when necessary even when he was exhausted.

Whenever he felt moral slipping, he was quick to lift the mood with treats or lighter training for the evening. It had been a slow process swearing everyone into the new laws of the corps but well worth it and tonight he would do it again.

"Ready for the new recruits?" Alex asked him as he walked over to Michael's table in the mesh hall. Michael turned to face him glancing briefly at a group of loud women behind him.

"Everything is prepared." He replied and turned his head to the side as a woman stumbled over someone's foot.

"I have to admit when you first explained this a couple months ago I thought you were pulling my leg."

"You thought I would lie to the whole Corps?"

"Okay, no. But, come on! You angels had some weird traditions."

Michael just smiled and began walking towards their auditorium with Alex in tow. People moved out of their way when they saw them but they still had to weave through a few shoulders. As they made their way to the hall they were joined by one of the older Captains.

"The group is all ready for you in room 34F."

"Thank you Captain Reignfield."

"I guess the rest of us should get going as well. See you in there." Alex said and punched Michael lightly on the arm.

Michael nodded at Alex before entering the room indicated by the captain. Inside the small gray room the recruits stood in nervous lines with nothing but a dark gray square to stare at the front of the room. Standing at the head of the room, he unfurled his wings as he turned to face them. A few of them jumped.

"Congratulations, you are almost ready to join the Angel Corps. However, there are still a few trials left for you to complete. First, you must present yourself before the assembly. Second, you must take your vows, as I'm sure you have all learned. To ensure yours words are true you will be tested."

Michael curled his wing in front of him and plucked a narrow feather from his wing.

"This feather will ascertain your intentions."

He felt the energy in the room shift as they watched him quizzically. He explained the procedure to them and answered their questions.

"Keep in mind soldiers, I will know your intentions as soon as you take this feather and I will continue to be mildly aware of them. If this bothers you, I suggest a transfer. This is the Angel Corps, not the army and you will be likened to angels. We are connected and we take care of each other. Be sure you do the same. Now wait here and I will call your name out when you must enter before the Corps."

He left the room through the side door and walked upon a huge stage. Loud cheering reverberated throughout the room at his entrance. The crowd silence quickly as he began the ritual pleasantries of their ceremony. A speech or two later and he was calling the first recruit to walk across the stage. She came forward onto the step before him and she recited her vows at his demand.

On completion, Michael curled his wings once more to pull out a feather. He flicked his wings back quickly stretching them to their full length at his sides. He held his feather over her head and slowly lowered it into her mouth and down her throat. Her nose twitched in irritation but as soon as he pulled away she felt the feather dissolve away and a warm glow settle into her heart. Her face flushed red and sweat pooled behind her ears. Michael smiled warmly at her and she almost gasped when she felt a nudge urging her to face the crowd like a whisper over her mind.

He had not spoken to her.

She obeyed the thought and the crowd once again busted into cheers. Then to her horror she felt two strong arms push her from behind off the stage. Down she tumbled towards the ground twisting frantically to catch herself. The people never moved though and she fell straight into the arms of the soldiers waiting below. They cheered louder and set her down laughing as they pattered her on the back.

Michael had already begun the ritual with the next guy. After he gifted them with his feather and turned them around, he pushed them. The new Corps member laughed as she understood Michael's actions: there was support here.

The new recruits settled well. Michael was always concerned his presence would affect them. A few times he had ended up dismissing people because their mind rejected the link. The playful shove he added at the end seemed to be just what the men needed to not take the procedure too seriously. It loosened the stigma that he was untouchable and made them wonder if he was more human than the eight-balls they fought against.

Yet, the more Michael involved himself with the men the more melancholy he became. The men reminded him of his heavenly army and he missed them terribly. They were a family unit and spent most of their time together just as he was turning this Corps into. He caught himself staring wishfully at the man as they bantered back and forth only seeing different people and different places. It hurt. He also found he could no longer meet up with Gabriel as his brother's hate for all things had only been growing. He feared the day he would be swept into that realm of hate like everything else his brother had claimed to love once. He shivered involuntary and looked away from his corps to the open window.

A cough seized him and he sighed softly. Perhaps being open with his corps had been a bad thing. They made him feel like he could let his guard down which meant he'd have to feel again. The one thing he had so desperately put an end to during the war against Gabriel after the fall. He told himself he brought the corps together like this to better the city but maybe he had just been lonely. Maybe he had finally given into to the longing to be something other than a mystery. He just couldn't stand to be alone anymore.

"What do you think he's thinking about?' Alex asked as he nudged Ethan with his elbow. Ethan looked pensively at Michael and followed his gaze out the window before settling back on him.

"Probably war tactics."

"You don't actually think that's all that goes on in his head do you?" Norma questioned with a raised brow.

"I don't know. Something sad I suppose."

"I was thinking the same thing just wanted to hear it from someone else."

Not needing any more encouragement, Alex jumped up and made his way towards Michael's table in the mess hall. He greeted him cordially and waited for the angel to divert his attention from the window to him. The seconds seemed longer to Alex than usual.

"Michael?"

He questioned and waved his had in front Michaels eyes drawing his gaze.

"Alex."

He started slightly and Alex narrowed his eyes. Most people wouldn't have caught it but after long hours of training with him Alex was beginning to pick up on his body language. He had startled Michael. Nothing startled Michael. The next thing Alex's realized was he had nothing to say. He stared stupidly for a moment before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"What were you thinking about?"

Michael's head tilted to the side as he appraised Alex. The scrutiny continued until it was broken by his soft smile. Alex didn't know why but it looked sad. His eyes seemed dry and limp.

"The past and how things once were. It is a trivial thing that you shouldn't waste your time on."

Alex was stumped by the answer as he had never heard him speak of his past much. Never had his voice been so filled with emotion and it worried him that it was sadness. Wasn't his main purpose to bring his father back? Perhaps he missed him?

"Thinking about your father?"

"Ours." He corrected. "and no."

"then…"

"I once had a band of soldiers under my wings like you."

He waited for Alex to say something but all he could do was open his mouth slightly. He knew Michael had changed the very nature of the corps but it never occurred to him it may have been modeled after something else. The policies must have been from his old corps, the one filled with angels. It reminded him Michael didn't just fall from the sky, he lost his home. Michael had a life outside of this city before the fall and people filled that life he didn't know.

"You were not so different from them, my angels."

"Are we fighting against them now?"

"No."

He turned towards him, with a serious look upon his face as if he were defending some part of them. The light returned to his eyes to dance around Alex. He stood up and patted Alex's shoulder.

"They are safe."

He explained and walked off towards the command room.

Alex rejoined Norma and Ethan who were staring at him expectantly. He rolled him eyes at them knowing they had been watching him the entire time.

"So…." Norma said.

"I can't tell if I did anything or just made him move to the command room for some peace." He answered and turned to look at the door behind them.

"What was it about, was I right?" Ethan asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think he's just sad. He used to command an army of angels in heaven and he misses them."

"I guess that makes sense."

"He misses the freaks that we are gunning down? " Ethan barked earning a sharp glare from Norma.

"I thought the same thing too but, he said we weren't fighting his army."

"What? Then where did they go and why aren't they helping him with this war? It would help to have an army of archangels walking around."

"Lower angels Ethan, there are only a few archangels." Norma corrected. "And I heard a rumor that all angel's that didn't possess people are stuck in total darkness just waiting for heaven to return. That the darkness is terrifying and that's why some of them invaded the Earth."

"Does that sound safe to you?"

"Ha, no."

"So you're saying his army is what, locked away in a safe box?"

"I don't know. But he was pretty defensive of them."

"I've got fifty dollars that says they are in a box." Ethan joked and the pair just rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

Michael's lethargic behavior became even more noticeable. Half out of concern and half out of good fun, the men had made an unspoken game where they would try to capture the angel's attention and cheer him up. While his spirits were low, he still performed his duties perfectly but his spunk in the break room had taken a hit. He never seemed to register their jokes anymore. He had always made sure to smile at them, even the painful ones.

Much to his dismay, Michael soon found his semi solitary lunches filled with the inquisitive gaze of his men. They seemed to have gotten more curious about everything and sought him out more regularly. Soldiers he never saw any problems with began asking him for extra sparring lessons in an attempt to bring him out of his shell he had crawled into. He didn't mind the growing popularity only so much as it eased his last remaining weariness around them leaving him mentally free to mop around the halls.

The more they involved him with their lives, the more he missed his angel. The more his corps began to feel like a family, the more he mourned the fall. He craved the closeness the angels had always had with each other but most of all he missed his brother terribly. Although he blocked his brother's link to his mind at the beginning of the fall, he often wondered what would happen if he reopened it.

Did his brother still think about him?

Did he still love and care for him?

He didn't know.

It terrified him to discover how his brother felt so much that he feared opening their bond. He had never gone one day without knowing his brother's every intention and thought until heaven fell. After the fall, his brother's love of all things on the earth became overgrow hate. Its thorns encompassed everything he used to cherish: the humans, his fellow angels, the earth itself.

He couldn't stand to live the day that hatred turned on him so he severed the link. Feeling Gabriel's hate directed towards him would destroy him. Nothing else would bring him to such despair nor bring him to such lengths of destruction. He shivered at the thought and his grip on his arm tightened. He closed his eyes tightly feeling the pressure between them. The pain radiated all around his forehead and he massaged the side of his head lightly.

It did little to help.

His brother was everything he ever was, his other half, his soul, his heart. How could he feel anything but sorrow and despair if there was no heart within him? His breathing picked up a notch and he felt himself pressing against the barrier between them. Seeking everything from a wall he had built himself to receive nothing. The cold surface made his headache spike and he moved to rest in the corner of the room.

It was so cold.

He shivered and bit down hard on the side on his cheek. He was so preoccupied inside his head he forgot to take note of his surroundings. The corps noticing his vacant expression used this opportunity to put one of their plans into action.

Through his haze, Michael felt ice water gush down his head and shoulders. He yelped in surprise and shot up out of the chair like lightening.

"Happy Anniversary Michael!" His corps cheered and surrounded him on all sides.

He stood their staring at the horde of his Corps stupidly as one of the men, still laughing, dropped a towel around his shoulders. Alex looked apologetically at him as Ethan moved the giant bucket to the side.

"It's been one year since you changed everything about the Corps. Did you know that?"

"It was approved by the Senate before you get upset. Actually, they thought it was a brilliant idea."

He smirked and handed the angel an intricate copper feather about the size he used for the ceremonies.

"Think of it as the day this dumb family unit began."

Michael took the feather from him delicately and ran his finger over the etched metal. He was then pushed along towards a large table covered with red sheet cake. He pursed his lips together. If it was the celebration of their unit it wouldn't be fair if only the higher ups and those closest to him got to attend

"What about.."

"I told you he would say something!"

Commander Reignfield barked, mirth twinkling in his eyes. The group all laughed heartedly while Alex managed to drag him from the crowd. Michael had reminded him too much of the headlights on the car he drove.

"Let's not all shock him at once, he might need treatment."

He muttered under his breath as he pulled the complacent angel along as he clenched his feather. He was so lost and out of his element he wasn't sure how to react. One minute he had been drowning in the loss of his brother the next he was being bombarded by his corps. He had been searching for the love of his brother only to look up and feel the admiration and love of his corps all around him. It frightened him as it radiated off them filling his senses. They weren't his angels. They weren't Gabriel.

"Look, I know you're not one for celebrations. I've noticed how you always stand on the side lines during festivals but try to have fun. Before you panic any more than you already are, the rest of the men are celebrating in the Mesh Hall. I figured you could give them a little speech. After all, most of them really look up to you. It would make them go crazy if you said something."

Michael perked at the suggestion and almost immediately regained his foothold. He wasn't sure what they meant to him but he certainly knew how to make others feel alive. Alex grinned widely at his changed demeanor and ripped open the door causing the hall to all but shake from the excitement of the men. Michael played his part well throughout the speech and mingled with the crowd a bit before retreating to the other room that contained those he spoke with the most and the higher ups.

He conversed as long as he deemed respectable before retreating back to his room leaving them to finish his celebration. He had tried to play the part but he couldn't shake his loneliness. They were ghosts of his past, whisks of another time. He knew them so well but they didn't know anything about angels. He had always thought it didn't matter but the more he realized their ignorance the more he couldn't stand it.

He loved them all, he loved them all dearly but it was so cold. He coughed heavily into his elbow and shivered again. The ringing got louder and his headache worsened. The room was spinning and nausea began to set in so he hurried down the halls towards the stratosphere where he could skulk and feel the endless void everyone left when heaven fell in peace.

Alex groaned loudly and smashed his drink on the table. His eyes had followed Michael's every move as he left the room and the sickness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"That was a disaster. It couldn't have been worse timing."

"What do you mean?" Reignfield asked? "I think the party was great. He talked, smiled, had a good time."

"He was terrible! I don't know what ruffled his feathers but that didn't help cheer him up at all. He left because he was about to be sick."

"Sounds like a good time to me. Who would have thought he couldn't hold his liquor."

"We at least ran him out of whatever he was thinking about." Norma remarked. "I think drenching him with water was too much though."

"It was worth a try." Ethan shrugged as he took another drink.

"I'm pretty sure he just ran off to fall back in whatever hole he's dug." Alex grumbled.

They remained quiet and began discussing possible reasons for his negative mood. They went over random comments that seemed to send him on edge. Alex even began to mention when his pupils dilated or contracted in conversations. They were grasping at straws. As the hours weaned into the latter half of the night, most people left. Alex had invited those left in the Mesh Hall to join them and they sat around in small groups chatting

It surprised Alex when he noticed Michael sloppily enter the room hours later. His movements where choppy and he stumbled over his own feet. Everyone in the group stopped mid-conversation to observe him. His mouth hung open as he could only assume the angel was drunk as Reignfield had assumed. It was slow going but the angel finally made it over to them and plopped heavily on his knees next to them. It was then he realized something was wrong.

He smelt no alcohol and Michael's eyes were blown wide as he stared at them unblinking. An eerie feeling fell over the group and no one spoke. He opened his mouth and closed it as a tremor ran through his body jerking his shoulder up.

"Michael?" Alex questioned.

"No."

Many of them started at Michael's voice. It sounded unnatural, almost as if he answered with multiple voices. He cleared his throat and repeated himself.

"No."

This time the word came more naturally, through one voice.

"No what?"

"We.." He paused again as his voice fluctuated. "…are not." He sighed. "Tired,"

"This isn't funny." Alex frowned as he scrutinized the angel before him. He sat at an awkward position and his head tilted all the way to the right and his eyes staring at the floor. If this was his way to get back at them for the party Alex would be pissed.

"He's lonely." He said again only this time more clear. His eyes shifting up to something close to relief at having said the words. "We are not Prince Michael. He's sleeping."

Alex's hand jerked to where his gun would have been but realized they were all unarmed. The Senate had allowed alcohol but banned their guns. The reaction had been more of a reflex.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ethan blurted, face twisting into alarm mixed with a hit of anger. He quickly pulled out his knife.

"We are his angel's."

Alex held his hand out to Ethan who had begun to move forward and Norma who had shifted to pounce.

"Explain."

"Everything fell, darkness, he called us. Took us in him, His pain woke us."

"You're trying to tell me your Michael's entire army that somehow possesses him?"

"No!" The group shrunk back as multiple voices burst out from him. "We do not possess." They spat. "Devils possess, he keeps us away. We sleep."

"You aren't asleep now. What do you want?"

"His welfare concerns us." They said.

"You said he was in pain. Is that from you?" Alex growled.

Michael looked angry but than his face contorted in a mixture of emotions. It chilled him.

"We protect this family." They all hissed making some of the men draw back in fear as he hunched towards them like a mangled beast.

"Then what is the pain from."

They sat back their rage quickly turning to sadness.

"He lost his heart and our Father."

"What do you mean?"

"He lost his heart. Not completely, but the day will come." They sighed heavily and looked to the side only to lock eyes with Alex. "He is fading."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ethan barked along with most of the men. Alex moved forward and angrily grabbed the front of Michael's shirt.

"What are you doing to him?"

Michael's angels were unfazed and laid limp in his arms.

"You need to preen his wings."

"Excuse me," Norma stuttered immediately dropping her guard. Michael's angels looked at her in confusion.

"you should…"

"No, no I don't."

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"It's something we used to do." They spook. "Nothing is more calming to an archangel or more reassuring. It may even prevent what is occurring. We don't know."

"It will stop him from fading?" Alex asked hopefully.

"It might."

"What do you mean by preening?" Ethan questioned.

"It's like combing hair but with feathers."

"You're kidding?"

"He will ignore you at first but you know you are doing a good job if he starts kneading the floor."

He shakily rose from the floor bring the whole group with him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ethan questioned.

"To his resting place. We've said all that is necessary."

"You better not leave this room." Norma spat. Alex quickly stopped her advancement upon them.

"whoo, calm down. You're just lucky he's talked to me a bit about you." He directed at them and turned back to Norma. " They're safe Norma, remember? Michael said that. I think this is what he meant."

Alex took Michael's arm and the angels didn't resist him.

"I'll escort you back to his room. It'd be a shame if we lost Michael's body. He'd probably be grumpy as all hell." He mouthed and began dragging them down the hall.

"You're a good child. Good, good, child." They mumbled and leaned heavily on him the entire way back. By the time Alex reached Michael's room he was almost dead weight. He laid him gently on the bed and covered him in his blankets. He attempted speaking to them again but was only answered by the soft wheezing of his sleeping angel. He coughed and rolled over with a groan. A thin line of sweat dripped on his brow and Alex couldn't help but recall the angel's words.

He was fading.

How was he fading?

What did that even mean?

* * *

The corps soldiers who had been present kept a wary eye on Michael the next week. They didn't hear from his angels again but were desperate enough to consider their proposition. Anything was better than a depressed archangel. They decided the next time his wings were out they would try to preen them. The only problem with their plan was his wings hardly ever made an appearance and when they did, no one was brave enough to touch them.

They had developed multiple plans to get him to show his wings but never put them in action. Their combat training had been more vigorous recently and Michael was taking a more active role in there training.

It wasn't long before Ethan got tired of waiting for everyone to act and put his own plan into action. Right after they had returned from training, he had convinced one of the guys to tamper with the heat. It was summer. The lunch room was soon roasting and to make matters worse they had just returned from training outside. Michael had been flying above them the entire day teaching them aerial attacks and he seemed to be in no hurry to hide his wings.

They extended behind him more than usually, just like a bird's wings would if it was hot. He didn't wait for a signal nor did he bother to tell the others what he was doing. He casually strolled behind Michael and reached out to stroke a feather.

Michael felt the ghost of a hand on his wings and stilled. His headache pounded in his ears as gentle fingers ghosted over his feathers in an almost timid act. His wings were rigid but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Deep seated instincts told him to stay put and he held his breath in rapt anticipation. He didn't want to subject himself to human curiosity but the hand felt so similar to his angels he found himself too trapped in despair at their lose to move.

Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe deeply to calm himself but the sharp pinch of a feather being pulled loose snapped his eyes open. He glanced over his shoulders catching a glimpse of Ethan who just ducked his head to avoid his gaze. Alex quickly joined Ethan the minute he decided Michael wouldn't slaughter either of them.

He began the strange ritual of setting Michael's feathers back in place. He had never paid attention to Michael's wings before but common sense told him they were a mess. Some feathers had to be pulled out and some were already lose and just dangling on the others. His hand easily slipped through the tangle of feathers righting each wrong. Michael remained motionless in front of them so much Alex almost wondered if he was breathing. As he pulled another feather loose Michael shivered as if from a cold chill.

"Sorry."

He said nervously, afraid speaking would break the peace and Michael would send them flying with a sweep of this wing. He massaged the area he had yanked a feather from and worked his way up the base of his wing. He gently used his hands to extend Michael's wing to its full length. Another shiver ran through Michael and he loosened his stance a little.

A few other soldiers walked next to the pair and observed their work up close before taking the outer ends of Michael's wings. It was slow work despite the many hands working as it was so tedious. Alex found himself wiping his finger on his uniform as he scrapped out dirt or little pieces of lint. He couldn't help but wonder how they worked their way between his feathers and shook his head. Michael's constant shivers almost stopped the group but they noticed Alex and Ethan paid it no mind and continued. Alex wished he could see the angel's expression at the moment and tried to glance at him from the side.

He frowned when he saw Michael was covering his face with his hands.

Did it hurt?

They were pulling some of his feathers out. He finished his area and started running his hands through the feathers to sooth him and kill time as the others worked. He observed Michael more closely and noticed he seemed almost like putty in his hands. Whenever he got close to the base of the wings the man would shiver. Move to the left and he swayed slightly on his feet to the left.

Smirking Alex massaged his back right as his shoulder blades curved into wings. Michael swayed forward and fell. Alex cursed and he tried to grab onto his wings to stop him from hitting the ground but he landed on his knees. His mouth hung open in shock as Michael stretched out into a crouch, fluffed his wings once or twice, before settling them displaying the underside of his wings.

Alex was the first to resume working with a wide smirk on his face as he began preening the underside of Michael's wings. The angel whimpered softly as a feather was pulled and buried his head into the crocks of his elbows.

Alex quickly massaged the area when he heard the noise and he began cooing. One arm extended out before him while the other kept him braced as his hands began grasping at the floor. It was all he could do to stop from laughing at him. Alex found himself finished once more and moved to help someone else.

Ethan smoothed the last feathers down and they attentively stepped away each torn between amusement at the spectacle Michael was making and uneasiness of the situation.

Alex began running through all the things he could defend himself with if Michael tried to turn it around. They all watched him expecting him to get up but Michael just flexed his wings and then lowered them over him. The angel shifted but still didn't get up. Alex couldn't help the worry that seeped through him.

What if they had hurt him?

He didn't get up off the ground so Alex crouched down to see his face and gaped stupidly at what he saw. Michael's face looked more peaceful then it had been in a long time. The tension had vanished from his lean frame and he breathed out in soft puffs of air though his nose.

"What's wrong?" Norma asked.

"He's well… he's asleep."

"What?"

"On the concrete!?"

"Yeah…"

"Why the hell didn't those guys mention he likes to fall asleep on back killing objects?" Ethan growled.

Alex shrugged. "I think we should leave him alone."

"Why not, it's not every day you get an archangel sleeping on your mesh hall floor."

* * *

Michael's eyes snapped open as he awoke and gazed with horror in front of him. He had fallen asleep in the mesh hall. He had fallen asleep after getting his wings preened by his human angel corps, his humans. He closed his eyes pretended to still be asleep and prayed no one noticed his eyes had opened. He could tell it was dinner already by the buzz circulating around the room was packed and he began to wonder how he hadn't been stepped on.

Why had no one woken him up?

He could have slept in his room.

Why didn't anyone wake him up?

It wasn't until he started paying attention to his surroundings that he realized how quiet the room was compared to its usual thunder. The tables next to him whispered softly and he had to strain his angel hearing to pick up the words of Sargent Benton who always sat in the back. Perhaps, if he went back to sleep he could sneak out when it was dark. He sighed heavily as he realized he was already humiliated, what was one more event. He stretched out his wings to effectually alert everyone he was awake. The room burst to life with noise almost instantly and Michael slowly rose to a sitting position.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

He sighed and turned his head towards one of his enlisted men.

"Yates."

He stated with perhaps a little too much contempt earning him a gruff laugh from the man. He turned around fully from the table to face him.

"We would have woken you but the Captain's wouldn't let us so you'll have to pick your bone with them."

He picked himself off the floor and rolled his shoulders. They popped a little too many times for his liking.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it the whole corps already saw you. You were there all day after all."

Despite the teasing, his chest filled with a pleasant warmth as he remembered their fingers across his feathers. He hummed happily and fluffing his wings reflexively. They must have been desperate to cheer him up to try that. It worked like magic. He hadn't felt so relaxed in months.

The regular melancholy that had followed him like a cloud had dissipated. The memories of home no longer filled him with such sorrow. It was still there but lessened. As he continued to muse on the men it suddenly occurred to him that Yates had been talking to him.

"I'll blame my lapse on the Morning, Yates, for I didn't catch what you said."

He was about to make a snide remark when he glanced back at Michael but then he noticed his smile. It had been too long since he had seen one on Michael's face and he couldn't hold back the excitement he felt at its appearance.

"More like night time now, boss. We did finish some training later so you really don't have to drag us back out."

"How else will you learn? It takes mountains to teach most of you." He teased.

"Hey, I like to think I'm not that bad."

"Oh, you're one of the worst ones." He grinned and wedged his way between Yates and the man next to him. He kept his wings out unintentionally causing some of the men to have to move around them. He continued chatting amiably with Yates and a few soldiers around him who were all very eager to join in the conversation. It never occurred to him how much they had wanted to speak with him until he initiated the contact. He had always thought it didn't matter to them. Clearly, he had been wrong. He laughed heartily with the men and locked eyes with Alex as he entered the room.

Alex had to stop himself from running happy laps around the building when he saw the grin on Michael's face. Who'd have thought it worked. He could almost imagine the relief pouring out of him in waves as he wedged himself right next to Michael.

The Corps became his safe haven. Around the Senate, he remained proud and aloof. His wings were always hidden in what the men now recognized as a form of distrust. However, whenever he entered their doors a switch was flipped. His wings came out and his stance relaxed. He still kept his calm demeanor and elegant grace but his edges softened. He always made time to visit the enlisted men and get to know them.

They began to feel so connected with each other the men just stated calling the place home and nothing made them happier to hear Michael referred to it as such. Anytime his feathers started to look worn or even just the slight crease mark on his forehead appeared, they would take turns preening his feather. Thankfully, he no longer fell asleep on the cement floor.

Michael settled into his typical spot in mesh hall and began going over training plans. He wanted the men to have more experience with aerial targets but the soldiers bordering the walls of the city were under high alert.

They couldn't go outside the walls unless he wanted them to have live target practice, which he didn't. Flying inside the city wasn't an option. The senate guards would most likely panic and fire at him even with a notification. He smirked to himself. They just weren't as up to par as his corps. It was best to just let the fools be. He never liked the attitudes of the Senate guards and Army anyway.

He was so engrossed in his musing that he didn't notice the figure before him until they snatched the papers out of his hand. He sat up in shock and hissed down the name on his tongue as he stared into the eyes of his brother, Gabriel.

"What is this?" He asked with an airy tone in his voice. He threw the papers to the floor and shoved a long brown feather in his face.

"How did you get in here?"

"Please, I walked right through the front door. Now answer my question." He growled and leaned over chest puffed out in an act of intimidation. Michael growled back and stood up from the coach forcing his brother to step backwards. Anger flooded his senses.

"You are not welcome here. If you wished to speak with me you may have requested my presence."

"Oh, may I have?" He barked with laughter. "I don't need anyone's permission to speak with you, including yours."

Michael's arm twitched at his side as he reigned to bring in his temper. He didn't want anyone to know who was standing before him. The knowledge would bring his brother to chains and he didn't trust what the senate would do with him. He had already caught the attention of Michael's men. No one recognized Gabriel but he didn't want them to either. They would attack just like he had trained them.

"Going to scream for the guards." He mocked as he noticed his side glances.

"If you don't shut up I will."

He turned on his heels and entered one of their debriefing rooms. Once inside he faced his brother again and punched him in the jaw. Gabriel staggered on his feet and clenched his jaw in discomfort.

"Come here again and I won't care what they do to you."

He snarled as Gabriel spit on the floor. "Explain yourself and I might not have to. What is this?"

"Is your mind so fueled with hate you can't recognize a feather?"

"Hate? Says the one who blocked our mental link. This is your feather."

"So it is."

"Dammit Michael, these humans are not your angels! You cannot link them to you. What will happen when they die? You will feel every single one of them fade."

"I am well aware of what they are or aren't."

"I'm not too sure you are. They aren't your family Michael. They don't care or have any idea who the fuck you are and aren't worthy to come within two feet of your wingspan."

"Worthy? Since when have we been above them brother? Father never taught us such things."

His brow scrunched in distress as his brother's rage grew. How far did this hatred go? He had once been the very heart and joy of Michael's existence. War after war hardened his own existence but the love and lighthearted countenance he found in his brother always softened him. Yet, something evil had deformed and crinkled the heart before him.

Whatever it was made dread settled into his gut. If his brother's heart was so deformed would it still fit in his chest? Would he truly still love him if he hated so much? He stepped backwards wiping his sweaty palms on his pants and felt his breath hitch.

"Didn't he? He's not around anymore so it's unfortunate we cannot clear up this dispute." He burned the feather in his hand. "You're lucky I don't just bomb the place."

"You wouldn't be able to." He scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. Gabriel laughed at him and hopped upon the desk in the room making himself comfortable.

"Was that really why you came?"

"Yes."

Michael grinned widely at his brother as his tension began to fade away at the realization that came over him. In fact he had to resist the urge to laugh. It finally made sense. Gabriel was jealous of the links he shared with his soldiers because Michael had blocked off their own mental link. However, the more he watched him the more his laughter melted away to sadness. Releasing the block was out of the question.

If Gabriel really did hate him for fighting on the other side of the war the pain would be unimaginable. He didn't want to feel that, his hate for the world.

"Make no mistake brother, your bond with me will always be the most important."

"Then release these chains."

"I cannot."

"Why not? You know I will not use it to cheat you. I could have done that right now but I did not."

The door was flung open before he could response and Alex barged his way into the room.

"Michael!"

He groaned and rubbed the spot between his eyes. The pain had been growing there since his brother showed up.

"Sorry" He stuttered. "I didn't realize you were busy."

"What did you need?" He coaxed but Alex looked hesitantly at Gabriel. Having never seen the man he was hesitant to speak freely.

"Who is…"

"My brother."

"You have another brother?" He stared in surprised.

"Yes."

"He doesn't want to see the tattoos like your sister does he?"

Gabriel's eyes rose significantly as he looked from Michael to Alex. Uriel must have made him uncomfortable.

"So you invite our dear sister and not me?" He snapped and scoffed at Alex's scrutinizing look. "Don't flatter yourself, Alex. This visit has nothing to do with you."

"I see, well Captain Reignfield asked me to find you. Training is about to begin and you still hadn't arrived. Should I tell him you got pulled away?"

"Yes." Gabriel answered. "He's mine right now. You humans can wait."

Michael sighed and nodded at Alex who slowly slipped out of the room looking very confused. He kept sending glances over his shoulder at Michael which he ignored. Gabriel growled as he left and seethed quietly at the interruption. Michael shifted on his feet for a bit until the quite became too much.

"Well?" He spoke.

Gabriel focused his glare on him and got up from his perch on the desk. He stood before Michael who tried his best not to move away. Moving away would show his fear. Gabriel observed his face for a moment before pulling him into a close embrace. It was a firm grip and Michael squirmed to find comfort in his arms before giving up and sagging against him. A hand rested against the back of his neck and through the skin to skin contact he could feel the weariness of his brother's soul. He had always believed his brother was fine amongst their own kind but a small doubt crept across his mind.

Did he feel the sadness too?

He nuzzled into the croak of his neck and inhaled his scent. Never had he missed something more in all his existence. Gabriel pulled away and he almost whimpered until he brought their foreheads together.

"I'm tired."

"Let's take our rest."

Everyone stared at them as they left the room and walked the long corridors. No doubt Alex informed everyone Gabriel was related to him, the gossiping leaches. He led him up to the stratosphere and into his room. Michael removed his coat and ripped at Gabriel's armor to remove it. The last thing to come off was their boots leaving them raw to the elements. A cold breeze ghosted the room and Michael felt the brush of Gabriel's skin which had formed little bumps from the chill. Gabriel once again pulled him violently towards him and they fell on the bed below them. The action surprised him once more as Gabriel had only ever been gentle with him.

Where had this rough and cold behavior come from?

Was he seeking his presence or demanding?

What if he refused?

He adjusted Michael's body so he laid snugly on top of him and Michael did little but settle into the prison his arms had trapped him in. His legs tangled between Gabriel's and he rested his cheek against his neck in defeat. Gabriel's muscles remained tense as they lay together and the stiffness made him uncomfortable.

It felt cold.

Their metal link fluttered with the closeness of their skin but he felt nothing from it. He didn't dare move or disturb his brother, the close proximity was enough. He listened to his heartbeat below him until his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning Gabriel was gone. Michael was disturbed that he hadn't woken up but he never seemed to get a good sleep without Gabriel. It made sense that as soon as they fell asleep together like old times, centuries of training his hearing to spring into action at a whisper would fail him. As he glanced around the room heaviness seemed to fall over him.

Perhaps it was bad to get so good a sleep.

Perhaps sleeping only made someone more tired and want to never wake up again.

Colors lost their sparkle and took on a grey, sickly color as his gaze remained on the floor by his bed for much too long. He slowly furled his wings away and reached a hand to get out of bed. But the act seemed much too strenuous and he found himself lying back down where he was until hours later when he could finally convince himself to get up.

His wings stayed furled throughout the day despite some of the men's coaxing to relax. But, their concern could never replace the loneliness his heart felt from the absence of his brother. Now that he had been with him again he was reminded how melancholy the world looked without him.

He dismissed Alex's questions about his behavior. He knew he meant well but he simply didn't have the energy to speak with him. It was a family matter anyway and admitting anything about Gabriel wouldn't help, nor would it be acceptable for the leader of their primary forces against Gabriel to be crying that he missed the man they were supposed to take down.

Despair crept over him once more.

Would they never be together again?

Had his brother already begun to hate him too?

Never had he been handled so coldly by him.

If he had resisted, would he have struck him?

Would he have forced him to stay?

A shiver racked his frame and he turned to pace the hall once more. Was this the fourth or the fifth lap around the barracks? He wasn't sure. It wasn't long until he left for his room. The men were staring and he feared he was causing unrest. Besides, he couldn't let them touch him today. He ate dinner alone that day or what he could manage to swallow and went to bed.

* * *

A week went by and Michael still hadn't found his normal spunk. He tried to talk to the men as much as possible to cheer himself up and to get them to stop worried about him. Sometimes if he stared too long at the same thing hours would go by and a concerned face would shake him out of his funk. So he started to give himself more and more work to do. He moved about constantly.

The dark circles under his eyes grew with each hour of sleep he avoided. He integrated himself further into the training regimen of the men until he was working with almost all groups in the corps. A persistent cough settled in his chest and he found himself getting tired easily. As he was flying over the city to make his usual round he now had to land at least once to catch his breath. He had never needed to before.

Another week went by and Gabriel had found a way to sneak back into the city. When Micheal saw him all he could feel was anger and they quarreled almost as soon as Michael took notice of him. He didn't want him constantly coming into his city but the nastier Gabriel's voice became the softer his became until only Gabriel was left shooting bullets with his words. His anger left him quickly and like he had been too tired to speak with Alex he suddenly became too tired to argue with Gabriel even if Gabriel claimed he was an ignorant fool.

"Look, I can't entertain you right now I have things to do."

"I'm sure everything you touch would be better left alone. It's not like being your favorite means anything. How did Charlie die again? Weren't you right next to her?"

"Gabriel, stop."

"Stop caring? I'm not like you Michael I don't just try to banish my family or let them be what was she again? Eaten by eight-balls? Maybe you hoped it had been me." Gabriel all but breathed down his neck.

Michael shivered and just started walking away. He couldn't deal with him. All the softness or concern in Gabriel's voice had vanished. He wanted to bring him pain and that scared him because he was simply too tired to fight back. Gabriel followed him wordlessly as he made another round of the compound and checked in with his team leaders. He tried his best to ignore the presence behind him but he couldn't stop the nervous twitch that came over him. His corps seemed to all be searching his face for a reason to kick Gabriel out but he ducked his head under their gaze.

Gabriel even sat watching him train the troops in close combat with a frown upon his face. The deeper he frowned the more anxious Michael got. His palms were starting to sweat when he noticed one of the men had fumbled terribly in his stance. He jumped towards them and began guiding them into a better stance.

"Forget it Michael. That idiot wouldn't be able to get it right even if you possessed him and did it for him."

Michael's breath caught and he paused. His chest grew tight. Ignoring the comment, he helped level out the man's stance.

"Now that I'm observing, you should probably have that guy over their train him because even he looks better than you right now."

Sheathing his swords, he sent a glare his brother's way. "If you are here for boredom I suggest you leave." He snapped. Once the man had righted his form he led him through the steps to the move once more.

"Ha! When was the last time you practiced? Before the fall?"

Michael continued to ignore him.

"Really brother, stop embarrassing yourself. You look like a buffoon the way you're flapping about."

He faltered in his stance.

"Of course with your idiocy I shouldn't be surprised."

Usually he would fight back. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate to slam his fist into the wall and brawl. But, he couldn't. It was too real. Without the bond he couldn't feel the joke. He didn't know if his brother believed him a fool or not. The pain in his chest began to grow and the blood thundered past his ears. He did the only thing he could think of and began to leave the room. The captains could finish watching them. His brother's laughter barked after him as he moved to follow him. His ear's burned as he felt the gaze of the men watching their departure.

"What, have you lost your zeal as well, little brother?" He mocked. Michael stopped his retreat and worked to reign in the emotions raging through his head all of which seemed confusing and new.

"Why are you here?" He whispered and turned to face him again.

"Why? Upset I'm interrupting your bitch parade?"

"What do you want?"

"You fucking know what I want Michael!" He roared and jumped into his face.

"You know I can't." He whispered, breath coming out shallow and worn. Fear spiked to his eyes as he thought of what he might find if he released the wall on their bond.

"The fuck you can't! You had no fucking right to cut me off! You are me!"

Michael flinched as Gabriel's hand rose. It fell on the back of his neck and he used it to force their foreheads together harshly causing him to clench his eyes closed. They remained that way until Gabriel's breathing returned to normal. Using his free hand Gabriel grasped his arm and spun him around in front of him to guide him forward. Michael's eyes remained on the floor until they stopped before a spare briefing room.

Once inside Gabriel, seeing a couch in the corner, yanked him onto it with him. Never had he been uncomfortable in brother's arms until now. His hold was violent and though he tried to shift positions the death grip around him prevented his movements.

Trapped in his arms, he laid their and felt the room began to spin. Michael flinched as he felt the harsh rip of claws scrap up his back to his neck. He tried to turn to see where Gabriel's hands were but felt them holding his shoulders in place.

"Finally trapped, eh Michael."

Lucifer's voice whispered in his ear. He tried to shake free which only made Gabriel growl and hold him tighter. The smell of coppery blood hit his face and his stomach rolled at the carnage around him. Fire licked at his ankles and his body wept buckets of sweat. Grasping at his brother's shirt, he desperately inhaled his scent in a hope to bloke out the images.

"Finally fallen."

He closed his eyes tightly but met with the face of Lucifer standing over him. He opened them again but somehow the man was still there and his brother missing. Whimpering, he tried to move backwards once more to escape but couldn't. Some invisible force was holding him down.

"You're not fucking going anywhere."

Gabriel hissed and he flinched in confusion. Gabriel? Where was Gabriel? He slowly released the hold he had on the man's shirt and desperately tried to get a grasp on his surroundings.

Why was it so confusing?

What was going on?

He had been walking with his twin. He forced him to lie down with him. They were still in the same room. They hadn't left the room. His grip on Gabriel's shirt tightened again. It wasn't strange. They had slept together since they were created. There was nothing unusual about it. Except his hate, except his anger, except his contempt it was so much like…

"Scared?"

His eyes snapped closed and all could he feel was fear. His angels had been driven back, even his finest generals fell behind their own lines. The fallen angels had worked hard to separate him from them. Eventually through sear numbers and skill, they had bested them.

Fighting Lucifer had taken all of his attention that he hadn't noticed the fall back. He hadn't noticed the retreat, nor his descent into Lucifer's grounds. The hordes stepped in without shame or honor when it became too late for him to defend himself. Against such skilled hands in number his blades fell fast. They bound him and brought him deeper and deeper into the pit until it became hard for him to see.

The stench of rotting flesh and decay clouded his perception of things. The angels besides him laughed as the bonds began to burn around his wrists, searing his flesh. The pain nearly brought him to his knees but he resisted.

"Oh, is that anyway to stand before me."

Lucifer mocked and motioned to the angels beside him. The bonds seared once more. His vision turned white and he felt two sets of hands force him to his knees. He growled in anger but his feeble attempt did nothing to fend them off. He was tired. The battle had taken much from him. The burns stung and screamed at him as the rotted scent of Lucifer's breath ghosted his nose.

"I have only the best prepared for you brother."

He grinned and waved a few angels forward. They boar long knives and surrounded him on all sides each grabbing hold of a separate limb, some the arm, some the chest. His eyes moved wildly at them but one of them held his face still.

He shuddered as the first blade began carving on his skin. They cut through the fabric creating abstract markings over his skin while peeling the fabric away with each completed section until he was left naked before them. Lucifer purred at him and grabbed his face in his hands. The other angels backed away

"I thought for a long time on what to do to you, baby brother. To think the youngest among us would cause me the most trouble."

The sharp pain in his shoulders made him clench his eyes closed. One of the angels had driven stakes in his back forcing his wings to unfurl. They were quick to restrain them with a twist to the joint making him cry out in pain.

"Oh, Michael." He said on the tip of a breath. "I do love the way your screams sound. Like velvet on my ears." His lids fluttered open and closed and he leaned forward to Michael's cheek. Michael flinched as he licked him all the way from the corner of his mouth to his ear where his mouth lingered.

"You are one of Father's most beautiful creations. Let's not waste it."

He whispered and put his hands on the side of Michael's face as he rose to stand. Michael's eyes widened in horror and he began to struggle in their grip once more. One angel grasped his neck at the base of the skull while the other held onto his shoulders. He began to choke Michael and the angel's behind him smashed their fingers into his burns. His eyes stung from pain but he clenched his jaw tightly closed but his lungs were starting to burn.

Lucifer laughed and moved his hands to pry his mouth open. His body betrayed him and began gasping for air. As soon as he opened his mouth, Lucifer shoved his thumbs against his cheeks to keep his jaw opened and pulled him forward. His vision was spinning and his eyes streamed with tears. Lucifer leaned over his head until his mouth was at Michael's ear.

"If you don't bite, I won't let them rape you. You'll have to be a good boy."

Michael stopped his struggle and his eyes widened.

"Are you a good boy?"

He purred in his ear and the hand pulled back as he released his hold that held Michael's jaw open. He didn't bite down.

Eternity seemed to pass until eventually he was pushed away as his brother's moans rang in his ears. He gasped trying to catch his breath and spit out continuously to rid his mouth of the taste. Lucifer offered him no rest though and quickly the angels holding him tried to force him into a crouch. Michael's mind was racing tried to think of any way he could escape. This was his brother. His oldest brother. How could he? Why? Why did he hate so much? He began to quiver at the thought as more tears streamed down his face.

"Carefully brother, you might cry too much and dry up down here. It gets awfully hot."

"Just stop. Please, stop…"

"Then serve me." He said as his eyes widened and knelt down to Michael's level.

"Forget Father, he has abandoned you anyway. Otherwise he would be here would he not? He doesn't care what happens to you because you failed him. You didn't drive me back like you were ordered. Who needs servants who cannot complete simple tasks? And Gabriel, well, I don't think he would want to touch you much anyway after I'm through with you."

Michael's breath was shaky and he bowed his head. It was finished. His fate had been sealed. As he raised his head the love and devotion in his eyes made Lucifer scowl in anger.

"Glória in excélsis Deo"

Lucifer's whole face distorted and smashed his fist into his face with all his might. Blood streamed from his nose mingling with the tears dripping from his checks. His vision was spotted and the room spun from side to side.

"How dare you say that down here. This is not His house! That name means nothing here but scorn and hate!" He shrieked and then started to chuckle.

"Let's see Michael. Let's see little one, what you say once I'm done with you. But, trust me, I won't be done with you for a long time." Clothes hit the floor and he felt the angel's shift around him. His tears had turned to heavy sobs that left him gasping for air. He was shivering and every now and then he would choke on his spit only to gag it back up. His mind was reeling and it became impossible to concentrate on anything solid as if he was floating away from his body.

Through his haze he heard the angel's around him began to scream. A great light pooled over the harsh rocks putting out the flames by his fingers. Somewhere in the background he could hear the pained howls of his brother. His vision faded in and out but he felt the strong arms of his Father lift him from the ground and cradle him like a small child. Then, everything went black.

His eyes snapped open to find he wasn't in the arms of his Father but his twin Gabriel. He frantically glanced around the empty briefing room as much as Gabriel's hold would allow. He wasn't in Hell and Lucifer was nowhere to be found. His eyes still stung with the tears and he began to cry anew. Why had he remembered such a terrible event? He shivered and buried his face in the croak of his twin's arms as he cried his body sore from the reminder of horrors long gone.

* * *

Gabriel had left as soon as he had woken up without a word. He ignored his red eyes and ghastly skin and left him there, alone. Michael stayed in his room for a long time just staring at nothing eyes glazed over like an endless vortex. His limbs moved sluggishly as if they had lost their normal function, weighed down by some invisible force. There was something he was supposed to do, someone he was supposed to train but he didn't know where they were.

He began to pace the room.

His fingers trailed over the walls in the room until the doorknob to the hall halted his mindless stretch. A sob choked from his throat. Images of the event flashed through his head, the taste, the smell. His knees nearly buckled beneath him but instead he stayed gasping against the door for a minute before swinging it open as a shiver racked his frame.

"Archangel?" The voice sounded haunted in his ears.

His eyes blew open like a deer in headlights as he stared at the man before him, military jacket and gun posed at the ready. He looked beyond Michael to some unexpected threat but all Michael could see was their face. Their lips continued to move but no sound registered.

Who was he?

He didn't know him.

He knew all his corps soldiers. His breath hitched and he turned away from him and continued down the hallway his hand trailing the wall. He tried to remember the soldier's name but emptiness consumed his mind completely. He couldn't remember. Men tried to speak with him as he passed by but he would merely look at them before turning away. He still didn't know them.

He wandered further away from them until he found an unoccupied courtyard under the stars. All he could think about was how Gabriel's actions had brought that memory forward. How he had cared nothing for the state he had left him in. As his soul ached more and more, he wanted nothing more than to run to his Father. He alone could heal the pain. He alone could calm his heart and heal the wound that ran deep in his soul. Angels were not made to bare such tragedy. They were created to dwell in heaven, forever basking in the light of their Father. Upon such pains occurring, they were immediately taken in and comforted by their Father who healed them.

It was only in his Father's arm's that he found comfort before. His radiant light had washed over him, making him new. But his Father was missing. Transfigured by the pain at his lost he found it difficult to respond to anything else. He did nothing to stop the lone tear that would grace his cheek ever so often. They trailed down into his parted mouth filling it with salt.

Soldiers passing by tried to speak to him but he answered none of them. Their words registered as nothing more than mere noise upon his ear. It was empty so, empty. There was nothing there. He sucked in a huge breath quivering as he exhaled.

His Father was missing.

He couldn't feel his Father.

Why couldn't he feel his Father?

His breath stuck as he searched once more for his missing Father but he wasn't there. Suddenly he felt two hands grasp the side of his face and force him to look at them. Lucifer forcing his head downward ran through his head. He gasped and jerked backwards. The force almost sent him tumbling off the bench but he was able to catch himself on the corner. His eyes darted up at his assailant like a frightened animals.

Alex, he recognized Alex.

"Fuck." Alex exclaimed in surprise. "What did he do to you?"

He tried to concentrate on breathing and swallowed heavily causing himself to almost gag at the remembrance of that flavor, the salt, the liquid sliding down his throat. Shivering, he leaned forward and looked away from Alex only to see a group of concerned men he didn't recognize. He turned back and fixed his gaze at Alex's boots.

He didn't know them.

He tried to separate the memories in his head but the images wouldn't stop coming. He could smell his rotten breath circulating around him and fingers scrapping lower and rougher on his skin.

"Michael, I heard what your brother said to you."

Alex's voice interrupted his thought and his eyes swept over his form. He stopped scratching at his arm.

"He wanted something from you. What did he do? What's wrong? "

" _Would you like to know what it is?"_

Michael's brow came together in confusion. The questions mixed together in his head. Who was asking?

"I don't.."

Alex had to stop the relief he was feeling from spilling onto his face. He responded. He hadn't talked to anyone else. Dozens of soldiers had attempted to get a response from him until the entire compound was rippling with concern. Finally, he was talking.

"I heard him say he wanted something that you refused to give him. Did he hurt you? "

" _If you don't bite…"_

Michael flinched back scrunching his eyes closed as the voice ghosted his ear.

"He?"

"Your brother, did he take it by force?"

"… _I won't let them rape you."_

"by force?" He whispered.

"Michael, please. Talk to me." He pleaded and kneeled in front of him to try and catch Michael's lowered eyes.

" _You'll have to be a good boy."_

"Please, please… You" Michael swallowed and tried to concentrate on answering Alex instead of mirroring his voice whispering across his memory that had pleaded with his brother. "You said, you said…"

Alex's voice caught in his throat as he watched the eyes of his mentor water as he struggled to find his words. His hand rose to his chest and he began scratching his wrists passively.

"Your brother, Michael, the one that has been visiting here. What did he do?"

"Gabriel?"

" _Are you a good boy?"_

His breath hitched in his throat.

"That was Gabriel? Gabriel did this?" Alex asked his voice freezing in his throat at the implication of who had been roaming their halls.

"Where are you?" Michael said in a choked quiver.

"Michael I'm right here. We are in the east courtyard." He said and reached out to grab his hand but it was moved away.

As the concerned men surrounding them crept forward to help, his mind flashed back to when the angel's that had surrounded him held him in place. He shuddered and groaned as his head spiked with pain. Tendrils of his soul strained for release from his physical body to return to the Father but finding nothing they remained trapped making his body ache. His hands rose to his face and he curled down onto his knees. A chill running from his lower back to his shoulder brought him back up to stare into Alex's bright blue eyes but for a moment all he saw was the cold blue of the fallen one grinning back at him.

" _I won't be done with you for a long time."_

"I can't do this." He whispered as he dropped his hands to his knees.

"What do you.."

"It hurts, everything hurts,"

His head roll back as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Why did he leave?" He gasped. "Alex, where did he go? I want my Father." He cried and curled into himself once more so his head touched his knees. "Bring him back. Please Alex, just bring him back. I can't do this anymore."

He cried out as his wings unfurled twitching as if in pain.

"Father, where are you? Please, please, please brother I cannot, I can't."

Alex stood in a stupor as he watched Michael unhinge before him. That solid rock he knew was coming apart before him.

"Bring him back, why don't you bring him back!"

His hands grasped and released the bench on either side of him. His sobs echoed through the courtyard stopping everyone in their tracks. It was haunting, unreal, the tears of an angel. Their sound fell like a symphony of wailing strings all morning the passing of something beautiful. His wings began to shake violently rattling him from head to toe.

"I want my Father."

He moaned and Alex hesitantly reached for him. His wings were out. He moved as if on autopilot and rested his shaky hands on Michael's unstable wings. Michael's didn't seem to register him as he began weaving his fingers through his feathers in an attempt to calm him down. But his attempts did nothing as he continued to cry. His breath caught every few seconds making Alex freeze in fear as he listened to him choke on his cries until his body racked with a cough that left him gasping for air.

What was he supposed to do if preening didn't work? Still he wouldn't calm and his chokes started lasting longer and longer. Alex stopped preening him and tried to sit Michael up but he was like stone.

He wouldn't move.

Some of the other came forward and tried to help him but on their touch he shrieked and jumped forward to the floor curling in on it. Alex crouched on the floor and grasped desperately at Michael's clenched fist.

"Michael, look at me. Michael, please."

He snaked his other hand upon Michael's cheek. It was slimy from the spit and the bile he kept spitting up when he coughed but he was too worried to care. He still didn't register him as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. His breath stopped.

"Shit, shit, Somebody get a fucking doctor! No, no, Michael!"

Alex grabbed him by the shoulders and finally was able to pull Michael towards him. His eyes seemed white and his body was turning limp.

"Please, oh God, please. Michael" He shook him back and forth in desperation but still he didn't draw breath.

He tried to move Michael on his back for C.P.R. but his wings were like iron bars stopping him. He cradled his face towards his chest when suddenly like wildfire he felt a burning scrape across his arms and his tattoos began to move down to his fingers. They continued from his fingers onto Michael's face. Alex's hands stilled he watched in awe as they coiled down Michael's throat like vines embracing his entire body in a silvery glow.

He gasped a huge breath and his eyes shot open and began immediately moving around frantically. Alex pressed his hand firmly to the side of his face keeping him against his chest. The vines of his tattoos twisted and flowed across his skin like ripples and melted away. Michael's form relaxed and his eyes fluttered to a lazy half gaze like a cat's. His cries had vanished and his breath remained but a simple breeze. Alex loosen his grip.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly and dipped low to peer at his face.

Michael smiled softly at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up to a sitting position. Alex moved to help him but fell back as he wasn't needed.

"What happened?"

"I lost myself."

"What do you mean?"

Michael thought of that time he spent in hell but unlike before when the memory had consumed him it was dim, tucked away where he couldn't reach it by a warm light. His smile grew and his eyes stayed lazily closed with his head tilted back.

"I'm not human, Alex." He spoke finally as he moved his gaze to Alex. "Nor am I meant to be physical. Angels do from time to time take physical form but not for long. It is exhausting but what is more exhausting is Father's absence. I have no strength, Alex. No strength."

"That's not true."

"It is. For all my strength was but my Father's. Even now, I am only speaking with his strength."

A tear once more slipped down his face but this time it was a happy tear, filled with peace and hope. Alex just watched him closely. He wiped the tears from his face and grinned at him. His entire face lit up with a sparkle that made Alex wonder if he was mad. He had never seen him smile so radiantly, so unreserved. He was used to the subtle emotions Michael displayed and assumed the stoicism came with being an angel. It never occurred to him that Michael felt so strongly about things.

"You're going to bring him back."

Alex just watched him grin stupidly at him for a while before he sighed and moved to sit side by side with his mentor.

"Is that why you were like that? Exhaustion? You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"No, it wasn't the exhaustion. I had a fight with my brother who has been stopping by."

"Gabriel."

"Why do you say that?"

"You said so earlier."

"Ah, no. I was not speaking to you. My brother was harsh, harsher than I have ever seen him and it brought up memories I have of our fallen brother. However, I could not tell the memories from reality."

"A flashback? Like PTSD?"

"I believe that is the human term. Angels aren't made to withstand things like that, pains of this world. I don't have that kind of strength like you humans do, to carry on. Father always kept the memory from my mind for I don't think I would ever be able to escape it without him."

"And your memory was of your fallen brother?"

"You humans call him the devil."

Alex paled resembling a porcelain doll as he held his breath.

"You lost? Is that why you started saying please?"

"Quite, Father had to rescue me."

"I didn't think you could lose battles."

Michael laughed.

"I never have, except that one. I never lost one after that either."

"What happened?"

Michael reminded silent for some time before turning to look at Alex.

"He committed sodomy against me and would have raped me had my Father not arrived. Do not look so startled, it has no meaning now. Our Father washes those things away."

He looked Alex in the eye. His words made Alex shiver and he couldn't hold his gaze. He looked away. They sat quietly on the bench for a while watching the clouds change form.

"How about we go get some dinner?" Michael prompted with a sympathetic look upon his brow.

"I'm not sure I'm hungry. You scared the men again you know."

"I know. I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it?"

"When the whole compound feels the same thing I tend to feel it through my ceremonial feathers."

"Those actually do something?"

"We shall never get Father back if you don't use your head." He teased and began the journey to the cafeteria nodding to the men as he passed by. They all look like they wanted to say something but simply nodded back.

"I still want to know what's going on with that brother of yours and if he's not Gabriel then who is it?"

"He is my twin brother and my heart. I have none but through him and he no greater joy and purpose save our Father but to beat for me."

"I understood twin brother." He deadpanned as they grabbed a plate from the mess hall and headed towards Michael's table. He felt the energy in the room liven and the heaviness in his head from the men slowly faded. He smiled slightly and settled down across from Alex with a suppressed groan. His limbs still ached. Despite his Father's presence the glow was quickly fading and he was exhausted.

"I am our Father's sword, he our Father's voice. While, my brother is my heart and I his body. It may be hard to grasp but my soul has no heart. We are considered one, my brother and I. He is the voice and heart while I am the sword and body that carries out the will of our Father. Think of us as nothing more or less than the same entity, for neither of us could live without the other. If he died I would wither away. If I passed, he would no doubt despair and follow quickly."

"I still don't get it. Why isn't he fighting with you if he's so connected to you?"

"He doesn't believe what I do."

"So, what did he want?"

Michael sighed and glanced briefly at the door. He longed to slip away back upstairs to rest but he had caused enough worry among his people. Leaving them without giving a slight explanation would just make things worse.

"We are connected. Just as you hear your own thoughts, I hear his but with the war I have blocked him from my mind. I could not risk the information we hold here getting to Gabriel."

"He wanted you to unblock your mind."

"Exactly." He grimaced and looked at the table. The bond sent a chill over him once more as he felt the hatred from his brother growing. His breath caught but Alex drew him back.

"Would he bring the information to Gabriel knowing how it would betray you? Not that I can relate much seeing I never had much of a family but I imagine I would have never turned away from Bixby."

"The fall has complicated so many things, Alex. I'm not sure I would survive such betrayal. I didn't think it worth the risk."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you truly love someone when you betray them?"

"You always tell me my Dad did."

"He did not betray you."

"So you say."

"He left you, as I made him, for the betterment of our future with as much love and devotion to you I ever have seen. But should my brother use my own thoughts against me, what is most sacred, there would be no love, Alex."

"You're afraid he's changed like everyone else."

"I know he has. Yet, bonded or not I would die all the same."

Alex shoved his plate aside and leaned heavily across the table. His anger peaked at Michael's continual dismissal of his death while looking so small. His stance had been faltering and Alex was beginning to fear that Michael was as well.

"What do you mean you would die?"

"No being lives without a heart Alex and when mine stops beating for me, when my twin no longer cares for me, I will wither away till eventually I die."

"So you're telling me that monster, that proud, arrogant prick that has been stopping by holds your life completely in his hands!" He hissed through gritted teeth as he sucked in a deep breath. Red tinted his face and his muscles tensed with each harsh breath. Michael, his food forgotten, only shrank into his seat.

"More or less."

"Fuck Michael, does the nightmare ever end? It that why you were so depressed earlier this year. You felt him changing didn't you? You're not dying now are you?" He panicked and reached across the table to grab his wrist. He held it tightly and looking into Michael's eyes as if he could draw out the answer.

"No, I'm alright." He strained and coughed heavily. Little blots of blood smeared between his fingers as he concealed them from sight.

* * *

It was weeks later and Michael's condition had taken a turn for the worst. His single cough had progressed into a full blown illness though he had no fever and nothing the doctors could identify. His skin had grown pale with a gray tint that didn't go away no matter how long he rested and his lungs never seemed to get enough air.

The men's worry had caused him to have a permanent headache only made worse by the pounding migraine from his own state. More of his feathers came lose then the men believed healthy and they grew terrified for his state when through preening him they discovered small featherless patches on his wings. Yet, still the action seemed to calm him in his misery so they didn't stop. He more often than not fell asleep after preening but he mostly occupied the coach in the hall so they didn't worry as much with him so close.

Alex tried as best he could to explain to the others what he believed was happening but it was difficult for them. They mostly just scorned him for the idea and inability to fix the problem. Yet, he let nothing keep him from Michael's side and found the angel leaning heavily on him most days.

He shied away from most people but would always find a few words to spare for him and held such tenderness in his eye Alex feared everyday it was because he knew it was his last. He sat beside him on the coach one day and lazily ran his hands through his wings like the appendages belonged to a cat. Michael lay against him, his head on his shoulder and breathe coming out shallow with wings wrapped around them so they lay within his arms reach.

He continued to pick out the feathers that had come loose and cringed as the skeletal shafts of Michael's flight feathers stuck out at the loss of a patch of downy fluff. He groaned softly and snuggled into the croak of Alex's neck. Yet, something seemed to startle him and Michael sat straight up and stared ahead. Alex turned towards his gazed and had to restrain himself as he saw Michael's twin brother glowering at them.

"You let them preen you." He hissed, rage seeping out of every pore of him.

Alex felt Michael flinch backwards and he stood up between them.

"What the hell do you want?"

He growled but stopped when he felt Michael's hand on his shoulder pushing him out of the way.

"You let this filth touch you!" He roared setting a poor silence over the hall. Alex raised his gun but Michael quickly shoved it down.

"Don't."

"Oh, please let him. Give me an excuse to ripe him apart. Not that I need much but his humanity."

"Please, let us talk this over."

"You think something you can say will make this okay."

"Take your vile behavior somewhere else." Captain Reignfield barked and moved forward with his rifle drawn. Gabriel bared his teeth and met the man only to be intercepted by Michael who placed his hand on Gabriel's chest to stop him. His gaze shifted towards him and he snatched his wrist up.

"Don't get in my way." He growled and breathed heavily on Michael's face. Small droplets of spit hit his face and slide down slightly.

"Go to the training hall." He hissed back making his men hopeful he planned to teach him a lesson. "Now."

Gabriel held his gaze for a long minute before he flounced away to stand in the doorway of the hall. Alex moved as if to stop Michael from going any further but he had already entered the room. His twin slammed the door after him and he heard the clank and rattle of the locks on the door over the silence in the room.

Gabriel turned and slammed Michael by his throat into the pillar before them.

"How dare you let those vile creatures touch you! How dare you allow their filth to touch your wings! Your mine." He snarled as Michael squirmed and gasped for air. Loosening his grip he forced him lower to stare down into his eyes.

"Have you bonded with all of them too? Do they share your thoughts too?"

He flung Michael to the ground away from the walls and stalked towards him again. Michael lay paralyzed with shock while the pounding in his head grew so strong it blurred together the words his brother yelled. He tried to stand up but he stumbled as the room tilted in his vision.

"Answer me!" He shrieked and slammed his fist into Michael's stomach as he fell. He joined him on the ground watching him as he gasped for breath.

"Well."

"I don't… what do you want?" He choked and met Gabriel's gaze his eyes pleading.

"Did you bond with them?" He repeated and grabbed him by the hair.

"No."

A single tear slipped down his check and he began to shake. He should fight back. He knew he should fight back but he couldn't bring himself to so much as raise his arm against him. This was why he trained Alex to fight him. This is why he emphasized his role in killing his brother. He simply couldn't do it. He closed his eye as another tear slid down his check. Perhaps if Gabriel let out his frustrations he would calm down. Maybe he just needed to vent his rage and then return to normal. But, he feared more than anything what that would take.

"You're lying to me!"

He dragged him to his feet only to grab him by his throat and swing him into the cabinet to the left of them. A crack sounded as the doors split and threaten to release all they held inside upon Michael's head. Despite his dizziness, adrenaline roared through his veins. He sprung to his feet again and ran about the room sending Gabriel in a mad chase after him.

The rattling of Gabriel's voice as it boomed over them drowned in Michael ears as the words lost their meaning to the terror in his mind. Images of Lucifer's assault on him flashed through his mind only this time he imaged his twin doing the same. He shrieked hysterically when he felt Gabrielle arms upon him only to be smashed into the door with a crack. He coughed on his own spit and gasped over and over again as he slipped to the floor. Gabriel brought his face to him once more.

"Your eyes, "Michael gasped in horror. "Have become like Lucifer's"

"How dare you compare me to him? How dare you liken me with that cunt-sucking monster!"

"Would you rape me like he would to?" He trembled.

Gabriel's face turned red with rage and he screamed as he rained down punches upon him. Michael did nothing but curl into himself which angered him further. He flung him towards the center of the room in disgust at his cries and just observed him. He panted heavily from his rage while his fists remained clenched at his sides.

Michael's sobs broke every few seconds as he choked on his spit he couldn't seem to swallow. The choking only broke with a horrid sound as he retracted everything onto the floor. His eyes were blown open and seemed to roll into the back of his head and his hands curled slightly in and out as if he were trying to close them but unable. His posture was so tense it seemed if he tried to move him he would snap. A memory came suddenly to his mind in a whirlwind. He had seen Michael like this before. His rage all but evaporated and the color drained from his face.

Lucifer, the very angel Michael had accused him of imitating. He had that same look after the assault. His eyes rolled around his head in that same manner as their Father swooped down to pick him up. There lying on the floor before him he had reduced Michael to the state only Lucifer had ever caused him to take.

He rushed forward immediately, great guilt and sorrow nipping at his chest which only grew stronger as he saw the sickly state of his wings that lay awkwardly beside him.

How had he not noticed before?

His hatred had been killing his brother. His rage and indignation against the human race caused him to almost destroy the very thing he breathed for, his other half, the very body his heart belonged to.

He reached out shakily for Michael and laid his hand against his check. Michael flinched back at the contact and whimpered.

"Oh gosh Michael, I'm so sorry." He choked, a tear forming in his eye. "I was stupid, I didn't.. I'm so sorry."

He gasped as tears slide down his face and he brought their foreheads together. Michael's eye's gradually refocused on him and he began to swallow once more. He hesitantly placed his hands over his brothers. His headache had vanished the moment his brother's continence had changed and the weakness he had felt in his bones had all but vanished. Gabriel couldn't hold his gaze and looked downwards

"I'm so sorry."

Michael panted from exhaustion as he observed him brows coming together. Was this some cruel joke? Without their bond he had no way of knowing Gabriel's intentions no matter how sincere.

"How do I know?"

"I surrender."

"What?" He gasped eyes widening.

"I don't care. I don't give a fuck about this war if this is what I've become." He shouted over his tears. "If my side was the just one, how could I be so blind as to kill you? I wouldn't try to kill what is most precious to me."

He looked once more into Michael's eyes so he could clearly see the sincerity in his heart. He extended his wings towards the floor and laid them as flat as he could in the highest form of surrender. "I forfeit the victory of this war to you, dear brother. For, I have committed one of the worst crimes against our nature. Let you claim it however you see fit." Bowing his head he stayed there in this form.

Michael observed him in shock before immediately releasing the bond he had placed between them since the beginning of the fall. The warmth and love of his brother's affection and want of repentance washed over him like a healing balm to his soul. He laughed. It seemed mad but the great relief and joy he felt now that he felt of all of his brother's soul mixing together with his own once more made him feel as if he were drunk.

He could feel the sorrow behind every regret Gabriel had for what he had done to him seeping out through the tears he still cried. He felt his heart once more beating for him and its buzz filled every inch of him with butterflies.

"I accept your surrender." He smiled and rubbed their noses together like an Eskimo kiss. He curled around him and shoved him onto the floor in a playful act. "Say it again."

"I surrender." He said and Michael all but purred

"Again."

"I surrender."

He gazed thoughtfully at Gabriel's face before pulling away to sit upon his knees.

"You were falling, just like him."

"Yes, but not anymore. I remembered that day, and what you looked like after he tried to take you. I had forgotten."

Michael said nothing and Gabriel took the time to look over his lank form. Giant bruises covering what little skin Michael had exposed but what stood out the most was the large black ring around his neck. Angry red spots showed where the blood had burst from his veins like watercolors under his skin. With a shaky finger he traced some of the damage before pulling Michael forward and kissing him on the forehead.

"Forgive me, dear container of my heart."

"It has already been done."

He breathed a sigh of relief and once more relished in their connection. It felt like he had been holding his breath for a long time and had finally taken a giant gasp of air. His limbs no longer ached within his bones. All that remained was the echoes of the beating that had happened. He flapped his wings creating a draft of air that made their hair flutter and settled his wing within Gabriel's reach.

"Yet, I think you owe me a good preening and the pleasure of seeing your wings as well."

Gabriel smiled and extending his wings. He scooted forward so they sat at each other's side and began to preen each other's wings. Michael's feather had grown back strong from the mystery of their connection leaving Gabriel plenty of his old weak feathers to weave out of his wings. It was then they noticed the pounding on the door and the faint smell of burnt metal.

Michael immediately reached out to the connection he had with his men and his head flared with a headache once more. He felt nothing but frantic panic and immediately pushed into their heads a calming feeling. He wanted to convey through emotions that he was okay as he didn't want to leave Gabriel's side. His headache receded a little but they still smelt the burning at the door. Michael sighed as he got up.

Gabriel's eyes watched him and his lip flattened in a grimace of displeasure. It rippled through the bound but Michael payed it no mind. He began undoing the locks until they had all fallen. Then, he returned to his brother and continued their session without batting an eye and slowly Gabriel's tension faded. It was minutes until someone tried the door and immediately at least ten of his men swarmed the room with Alex at the front. They raised and lowered their guns in confusion as they gazed upon the intertwined angels.

"Michael?" Alex questioned. His view of him was blocked by the span of a wing.

Michael's only response was the soft rumble in the back of his throat as his brother once more soothed his ruff feathers. The men creeped closer while those left in the hallway remained ready to storm the place. He had meant to respond, to tell them to relax, but found he was unable.

He was always less dignified than his brother during preening. Gabriel always seemed to manage to stay upright with his eyes slightly closed being the only indicator of the pleasure shifting through his form. He had stopped preening him to purr into his shoulder when he eased the tension in a particularly sore spot on his wing.

"oh, lazy already?" Gabriel teased but fluffed his wings over them to obscure them from view.

Alex couldn't have been more confused. The men had all heard the screams and the bang against the door. He had expected a bloodbath. He had expected to find Michael strangled on the floor. They had tried everything to open the door and eventually gotten a blow torch with the full intention of breaking through the door. But here they were enjoying a good preening while the room spoke volumes of their fight.

The cabinet against the wall was completely destroyed along with anything else in the room. What had fallen from the walls appeared as if it had been dragged around the room and in the center of it all were the angels. Alex felt dread sink into the bottom of his stomach as he peaked around their wings and saw a black ring around Michael's neck. He heard him cooing as he nuzzled at Gabriel and rested his head in his lap while his wings were soothed. He raised his gun and pointed it right at Gabriel his posture stiff as stone.

"What did you do?"

Michael shifted a bit out of Gabriel's hands so he could speak to Alex but still didn't face him or move out of Gabriel's arms. His tone had been too dark and it took him a while to remember, unlike angels, perhaps Alex would not understand what had transpired.

"They are already fading." Michael spoke knowing he had seen the bruising. He sat up fully and traced a mark as it faded. "We mended our bond."

Alex seemed to bristle at that and took a threatening step forward. "He made you?"

"No. He didn't."

His fingers reached forward and brushed Gabriel's jawline with a sad smile. His brother looked down unable to hold his gaze.

"The bruising will fade quickly now. He came to his senses."

Alex barked a crude laugh. "How do you expect me to believe he didn't force you when he obviously beat the shit out of you? How can you guarantee he won't betray us? He was probably sent here by Gabriel and is just waiting to crawl back to tell him everything we are doing here."

"Alex!" Michael shouted and stumbled a bit as he failed to rise to his feet.

"Look at the room Michael. Look at yourself! I know you feel what he did to you."

Michael opened his mouth to say something but a slight gasp escaped his mouth. Gabriel snickered softly and continued his ministrations at the base of Michael's wings. He turned away from Alex as if the problem no longer existed and buried his head against Gabriel's folded knees.

"Ah, a little slow for the chosen one. Perhaps brother's mistaken?" He laughed but grimaced as Michael clawed at his leg for the comment. "We mended our bond."

"So you were fighting with Gabriel. How can you guarantee you're not going to betray us? Michael said he would never reconnect with you. He was too afraid."

"Yes, he had good reasons. I regret I was misguided but Gabriel surrendered so he really can't worry much about information being passed along."

Michael sat up and yawned loudly. His bruises and marks had all healed leaving him with porcelain clear skin.

"What did Gabriel do again?"

"I'm not repeating that again."

"Do I have to claim my victory or will you cede?"

He grinned and sat up on his knees in a ready stance but Gabriel pounced on him the moment he was in position. Michael squawked and flapped his wings sending them forward while Gabriel brought him to the ground. They rolled about pinning each other over and over and wrestling with each other's limbs. Their wings beat rapidly about them as they moved in and out of each other. Alex was mesmerized by the sound of laughter resulting from their games.

Their voices gave him goosebumps and the hairs on his arms prickle at the beauty of them. They harmonized perfectly in nothing short of angelic grace and wonder. Alex felt his eyes water and a small crystal leave. It wasn't long until Michael had his brother pinned on his back with his wings spread out flat on the floor displaying their beauty. He held him there with his own wings and arms. Their foreheads touched as Michael leaned over him. He kissed him on the forehead and rubbed their noses together once more.

"okay, little brother, I cede and surrender. Are you happy now?"

"hmmmm, yes." He purred and flapped his wings to a standing position next to Alex. "Alex meet Gabriel, my twin brother." A wide grin spread across his face and his hand had spread out to present his brother who was picking himself off the floor.

"What?!" He yelled and immediately moved back gun at the ready.

"Calm down you idiot. I've been here plenty of times to have burned the city down if I wanted to. Michael is my only concern."

He turned to start stare at Michael with a look of almost betrayal. "What do you think you're doing? What about the city! How the hell can you believe him after he beat you like that? You had bruise marks all over your neck."

"Alex, relax. I can see everything going on in his head. I know his emotions and his true intentions. We are connected again now. He cannot have a thought or emotion against you or this city that I wouldn't hear."

"You can't know that."

"I'm not human, Alex. Nor do I pretend to be. Our existence is vastly different from the way you live yours. On this I'm afraid you just have to trust me."

Alex stared at him in shock absorbing all he had heard.

"He hurt you."

He pinched his brow and examined the way Gabriel held himself. Neither imposing nor did he appear ill at ease. The tension had visibly vanished from both of their bodies. He also couldn't deny the laughter he had heard. Never had he heard something so beautiful and never had he seen Michael laugh at all. Had he not witnessed that moment he was sure he wouldn't believe them.

"And you surrendered?"

"How many times must I repeat that? Yes completely!" Gabriel growled but couldn't stop the playful grin across his face as Michael's feelings of joy flooded his head. It was good to finally be complete again. "The war, at least against me, is over. Now I'm not saying Furiad and the others are done fighting but chances are fighting two archangels will change their minds as well. As for our other fallen brothers and sisters, they have always remained that way so as far as I see it that's your problem."

"He means the eight-balls and yes I don't believe they will bother us much." He said and began walking towards the door.

"And that's it?" Alex squeaked in disbelief.

"It might take some time to set in but yes that war is over. Don't forget our true goal was to bring Father or at least figure out his message. Which should be easier with his help." He said smiling. The two hurried out of the room. Michael nodded at the men as he passed and couldn't contain the largest grin from staying on his face.

He grew impatient with the distance and went to the nearest door to fly them to the stratosphere. Gabriel allowed himself to be carried so as not to cause panic. Once inside they quickly dived under the covers and snuggled close. Their arms intertwined while their wings overlapped. He rubbed their noses together and sighed softly with contentment. The very air around them was cold but the glow of their combined body hear created a soothing warmth that had Michael's eyes lazily closing. He was at peace here in his brothers arm. No negative thought remained in his head and his mind finally found some peace.

The absence of his Father still bit at the back of his mind but he curled closer and was comforted by resonate feeling of morning his brother also shared.


End file.
